Accepting
by ILuvRavenclaw
Summary: Post HBP. SPOILERS. Ginny is struggling with what to do after her and Harry breakup. Fanfic is better than the summary.
1. A sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes...Not my people, places, and things. All the best writer in the world; Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

_A/N: This is post HBP. So spoilers are very possible. This is from Ginny's point of view. I hope ya like it. And remember to R & R!_

**Accepting it**

**_Harry could not bear to hear these things, nor did he think his resolution would hold if he remained sitting beside her Ginny._** **_. .With a miserable gesture, he got up, turned his back on Ginny and on Dumbledore's tomb, and walked away across the lake. _**

Ginny watched Harry walk away. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her how much she really was going to miss him. She watched him walk to the lake. It hurt too much, so she diverted her gaze to her small hands in her lap.

The silence after the funeral was unbearable. It seemed to surround Ginny, and she had to ger away from him. She got out of her seat and headed toward the castle. Once on the front step, she turned around.

She watched as Hagrid and his giant of a brother sat crying into each other's shoulders. She watched as Ron was consoling Hermione, both crying. She turned her head slightly toward the Forbidden Forest and saw the centaur herd gazing out at the mourning. Then her sight fell on Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all sitting under the beech tree.

She longed to go over there and join them, but knew that if she did, she would not be able to control her emotions. So instead she directed her foot steps to the greenhouses. She opened the door to Greenhouse One, and stepped in. A warm musty air greeted her.

There was a stool in the corner. She went at sat on it, and finally her emotions broke through. She cried. She cried and cried. _Why, why does it have to be like this!_ She thought. _I had thought that it would work out. Now, now we'll never know. We are meant to be. He needs to see that!_

Determined and resolved she headed out of the greenhouse and started walking toward the lake. Once she got to the edge of the gathering, she looked at the water's edge. All she saw there were Ron and Hermione, deep in discussion.

She headed over to them. Hermione nudged Ron and pointed at her as she approached. Ron looked sadly up at her.

"Ginny, Harry told us what he did. You know that he only did it because he cares about you right?" Hermione said soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." sighed Ginny. She flopped down on the ground. Her nerve lost, she turned to her brother. He was gazing over the lake, clearly determined not to look her in the eye.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" still not meeting her in the eye.

"I'm going to be ok. Harry has things he has to take care of. I understand that. And I accept that, well, I accept it as much I as can." Ginny reassured Ron.

Ron finally looked at her. He had tears brimming his eyes. She couldn't understand it...

_A/N: Well, there is Part I. I'm not sure how many parts there are going to be. Depends on how I feel. You know the drill. Review! And if it sucks, please tell me. Just no profanity._ _The more reviews, the faster I'll come up with Part II_


	2. I need to go

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know that this is not mine, but Ms. Rowling's, by now.**

_A/N: Ok, here is Part II. To recap: Ron looked at Ginny with tears brimming his eyes. And Ginny is wondering what's wrong._

**Accepting**

Ron's expression showed that he was fighting an inner battle. Ginny didn't know why, seeing as it was her who had been through the break-up.

"Ginny...Hermione and I are going with Harry to find the Hocruxes," Ron whispered. Ginny looked to Hermione to see if he was speaking the truth. She gave a slight nod, and buried her face in her hands.

"I–but–why?" Ginny spluttered.

"We have to stick with him. He needs his friends now. We've been with him from the beginning," Ron whispered no louder. He was now looking at his hands. Ginny looked over at Hermione lost for words. Hermione was still sobbing into her own hands.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going with you guys," Ginny declared defiantly.

Ron looked up at her with a stern look on his face, "You are not. I will not have my little sister on a journey that is so dangerous. And Harry would never go for that."

"I am only a year younger than you Ronald! Please. Let me come. I have to come. I need to..." she trailed off.

"Ginny, Ron's right. You shouldn't come with us. And I'm sure Harry wouldn't like the thought of it," Hermione whimpered from behind her hands.

Ginny didn't seem to be getting anywhere with these to. She needed to go straight to the source. She hopped up. A new fire lit in her stomach. She needed to talk Harry into letting her come. She started running toward the castle, but turned back abruptly and hurried over to Hermione to give her a much needed hug.

Then she stared at Ron, willing him to tell her where Harry was. He sighed and mumbled, "He's in the common room. But you're fighting a lost cause."

"Not once I get done. He'll need me, I just know it." And again she headed up to the castle. On the way there, she passed through the mourning of all who attended Dumbledore's funeral. She paused without realizing it.

Ginny looked over and saw Fleur weeping silently into her brother, Bill's shoulder. Her heart ached with a pain she couldn't describe. Shaking her head, she continured her walk to the castle.

As Ginny stepped into the entrance hall, cool air met her. If felt good after being outside in the hot sun. She pushed some red wisps from her face, and moved slowly to the grand staircase. Up she went, careful to jump the vanishing step.

Her feet carried her to the portrait of the Fat Lady with out her realizing it. All to soon she was standing in from of the portrait which proclaimed, "Password, please."

"Lament."

"You may enter. But dear, no one is in there but that one boy," chirped the Fat Lady.

"Thank you. That happens to be who I am looking for." And with that Ginny crawled through the portrait hole, into the cozy Gryffindor Common Room.

The noise of her entering mus have reacher Harry's ears, because once to plopped down on her feet, Harry was looking at her. A semi-glazed look in his eyes, as though he didn't see her. As though he didn't _want_ to see her.

Before Ginny lost her nerve once more she declared forcefully, "I'm going with you. With you, Ron, and Hermione. You can't talk me out of it. I'll be there right next to you. You need me, just like I need you. Please Harry, let me go," those last few words were with a pleading note. She looked helplessly into Harry's green eyes, as though expecting to find an answer there.

Finally Harry said something, "Ginny..."

_A/N: Ha! Got ya hooked. There will be more to come. Just get those reviews in._


End file.
